Alkyl polyglycosides have been known for many years, having been first synthesized in the early 1900 by Emile Fischer. Despite this, the products were of little commercial interest until much later.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,203 issued Jul. 12, 1983 to Mao et al, incorporated herein by reference, disclose that long chain fatty alcohols can be removed from alkyl polysaccharide products in thin film evaporators to achieve fatty alcohol levels of less than about 2% without excessive discoloration of the alkyl polysaccharide. This allowed for a more cosmetically acceptable product to be developed that is more surface active. The presence of the free fatty alcohol in the mixture, allows for a more water-soluble product, by removing the water insoluble alcohol.
One of the most significant patents is U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,057 issued Mar. 26, 1991 to McCurry et al incorporated herein by reference, provides for a process for preparing glycosides from a source of saccharide moiety and an alcohol in the presence of a hydrophobic acid catalyst is provided. An example of such a catalyst is dinonylnaphthalenemonosulfonic acid. The use of such catalysts provides a number of process advantages, which includes the reduced production of polar by-products. Preferred glycosides produced by the process are higher alkyl glycosides useful as surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,865 (Lew) discloses the production of higher alkyl (C.8–C25) glycosides from a monosaccharide or source thereof and a higher monohydric alcohol in the presence of a latent solvent (lower alcohols) and an acid catalyst selected from the group consisting of sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, phosphorous acid, toluenesulfonic acid, and boron trifluoride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,656 (Boettner) discloses a process for producing a higher alkyl glycoside by reacting glucose with methanol in the presence of a macroreticular-structured sulfonic acid resin, anhydrous and in the acid form, to produce methyl glycoside which is reacted without isolation with butanol to form butyl glycoside and which in turn is reacted with a higher alcohol to form a surface active higher alkyl glycoside.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,319 (Mansfield) discloses a process for producing alkyl glycosides by direct, acid catalyzed reaction of a higher alcohol and a saccharide. The acid catalysts are mineral acids such as hydrochloric and sulfuric, and sulfonic acid exchange resins
None of the patents referenced above provide for a molecule that has the necessary water soluble group incorporated to overcome the lack of water solubility, greasy drying feel that alkyl glycosides have on the skin. The current invention is directed toward a mild aqueous reaction of a chloro hydroxypropyl intermediate which is stable in and does not react with water. In order to achieve this, an anhydride is not a possible reactant. This results in a specific linkage group to achieve this goal. The direct reaction of the APG or any sugar with maleic anhydride under aqueous conditions would not work, because in aqueous solution or the anhydride would open as shown;

The Invention
The present invention relates to the finding that the reaction of the rather hydrophobic alkyl polyglycosides with the proper reagent results in molecules that have improved water-solubility and consequently overcome many of the shortcomings of the alkyl polyglycosides itself. It is most interesting that the maximum amount of glycoside units per alkyl group that can be added using known technology is 1.5. This means that the product is a mixture of mono and di functional product. This product has the remaining fatty alcohol stripped off in an evaporative process. The resulting product is about 70% by weight of a product of a d.p. of 1, about 21% by weight of a product of a d.p. of 2, about 7% by weight of a product having a d.p. of 3, and about 2% by weight of a product that has a d.p. of 4.
We have surprisingly learned that taking the alkyl polyglycosides produced in the commercial process, with it's inherent lack of water solubility and reacting it to make surface-active agents, results in a series of products that are much more usable in many applications. Simply put, alkyl polyglycosides make much better hydrophobic raw materials than finished surface-active agents. When some or all of the many hydroxyl groups are converted into cationic groups outstanding conditioning and water solubility results.